dokis_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery Begins
The Mystery Begins 'is the fifth chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary ''A mystery becomes part of the gang's vacation after an incident with Gabi and a falling sandbag. Story The next day, James, Doki, Gabi, Fico, Oto, and Mundi joined Anabella at rehearsals. Madame Allard had invited them to watch the rehearsal. At first, things were going smoothly. But after rehearsals, Anabella was putting her costume back in her dressing room when Brattina came in. "Hey, Brattina," said Anabella. "Hey, yourself, you pink feather duster with bad dancing skills," said Brattina. Anabella felt insulted. "That wasn't very nice," said Anabella. Just then, Madame Allard came in. "Is everything alright in here," asked Madame Allard. "Yes," lied Brattina. "Okay," said Madame Allard. Madame Allard left, and Brattina turned to Anabella. "You, me, dance battle," said Brattina. "You're on," said Anabella. With that, they went to the center of the stage, Brattina played "Balla Balla Bambina" by The Wiggles on her phone, and the dance battle began. Soon, it ended with Anabella beating Brattina. "Better luck next time," said Anabella. "Whatever," said Brattina. Just then, Doki approached. "Hey," said Doki, "James went to the nearby pâtisserie to get a snack and Madame Allard's giving us a tour of the theater. Wanna come?" "Sure," said Anabella. Anabella and Doki left while Brattina eyed them evilly. "Time to have a little fun," sneered Brattina. While everyone else toured the theater, Gabi wrote a letter to her father and grandmother back in America telling them about the kids' experience. However, just as she was finishing up, something terrible happened. "Prends garde à toi-'''Look out," a voice shouted. Gabi watched as a male youth rushed over to her, grabbed her, and carried her away just as a sandbag fell onto the crate she was sitting on, bashing it to smithereens. "Es-tu d'accord-Are you okay," asked the youth. "Yes," said Gabi, "thanks for saving me." "De rien-You're welcome," said the teen. Madame Allard, Doki, Anabella, Fico, Oto, and Mundi then rushed over. They had heard the crash and wanted to investigate. "Qu'est-il arrivé-What happened," asked Madame Allard. "I was writing a letter to my family back in America when that sandbag almost killed me," said Gabi, "but he got me out of the way just in time!" Madame Allard turned to the youth and smiled. "C'etait courageux, Gaston-That was very brave," said Madame Allard. "Merci, Madame Allard," said Gaston. "You know him," asked Doki. "Yes," said Madame Allard, "he was one of my theater students." Gaston waved to the group and left. "I think we should call James," said Doki. "Agreed," said Oto. "Voici ma téléphone portable. Téléphoner à ton ami-Here is my cellular phone. Call your friend," said Madame Allard. "Merci, Madame," said Doki. "De rien," said Madame Allard. Doki then called James, who immediately rushed over from the pâtisserie. "I came as fast as I could," said James, "what happened?" Doki told James what had happened. "Wow," said James, "guess I missed a lot." Just then, they noticed that Oto wasn't with them. "Hey," asked James, "where's Oto?" "He was here a minute ago," said Doki. "Here I am," came Oto's voice. Oto then approached James. "I found something you should see," said Oto. Oto then handed James a folded pocketknife. "Hmm," said James, "a pocketknife, eh? Where'd you find it?" "It was up on the platform," said Oto, James eyeballed the knife, and at the sandbag, then back at the knife, then back at the sandbag. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open. "What is it, James," asked Gabi. "Gabi," said James, "what happened with you and that sandbag was no '''accident! Someone deliberately tried to kill you!" Doki, Gabi, Anabella, Fico, Oto, and Mundi all gasped. '''End Of Chapter 5 Category:Chapters Category:Stories